


Morning, Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Malcolm Bright Deserves Happiness, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A peak into a quiet morning between Reader and Malcolm.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Morning, Sunshine

The light was gracing you with its wonderful rays of warmth. The way it made your exposed skin glow was heavenly. You snuggled further into your pillow with a content noise, curling your legs up close to you. **Nothing** was going to tear you from your sun-warmed silky covers… Unless that thing was your boyfriend, **Malcolm Bright** holding a fresh brewed coffee in your favorite “ _world’s best sidekick_ ” mug.

Okay, maybe, _just maybe_ that was a good way to get you out of bed.

You took your mug gratefully and reveled in the rich smell wafting around you.

Malcolm sat himself down beside you with a mug of his own. Malcolm had tea instead. Coffee and little to no sleep didn’t make for a end result. It took a **lot** of encouragement and shopping to find a flavor he would be contented with. _Tangerine Orange Zinger_ was his go to and _Cranberry Vanilla Wonderland_ was a gift for him to try during the holidays that had just passed not too long ago. It didn’t take long for Malcolm to come around to the idea of tea. Now there was a dedicated box for all the tea bags you both had collected.

Now it was your favorite routine, to share a cuppa in the morning. It was a comfortable silence. Sometimes the tv would be droning on in the background but that became less _calming_ and more **triggering** as time went on.

You weren’t per say involved in his work but his wellbeing was one of your **top** priorities and listing to your family troubles play after commercial break would be **hellish** on anyone’s mental state.

You were drawn out of your thoughts, noticing Malcolm had scooted over so you both were shoulder to shoulder. He has taken to slowly rubbing circles into your back with his free hand. It gave you a warm bubble in your stomach.

You were surprised how affectionate he was once you’d started dating seriously. The poor man _craved_ it **desperately**. Hugs, cuddles, kisses, smooches, hand holding, snuggling; he wanted _all_ those and **more**.

“You look good in my sweater.” He commented in his ~~hot~~ raspy morning voice, his impossibly clear blue eyes meeting yours for a second. You hummed in acknowledgement, looking down at yourself in his old Harvard sweater. He didn’t wear it much anymore so _of course_ you were going to steal it.

Malcolm kissed your temple and slipped away from you, tipping up his mug to swallow down the last drops. You sighed slowly and sipped at your coffee slower, missing the man’s warmth already. Malcolm was your boyfriend first and personal heater second. A fact he accepted with humor.

You decided to finally get your lazy butt out of bed and be productive today. Even if we weren’t working, you liked adulting in Malcolm’s much nicer apartment ( _thanks Mrs. Whitly_ ). Maybe the medieval weapons on display were a little odd but it _was_ Malcolm. It had a certain charm to it.

You nearly tripped over Malcolm’s restraints and reached over to find yourself a clean pair of panties. Who needs pants when you’re staying inside all day anyways? You cooed to Sunshine from in their cage as you passed, spying Malcolm in the kitchen area of the pad.

You wrapped your arms around his toned middle from behind and hung off hI’m like a child, swaying him back and forth which earned you a chuckle from the brunette.

“Eggs or Toast?”

“Why not eggs _on_ toast, Mal?”

“Deal.”

You grinned and stood up on your tiptoes, giving Malcolm a peck on the cheek and went off to fetch the plates and utensils while Malcolm plugged in the chrome toaster.

“Malcolm?” You looked at him over your shoulder.

“Yes Y/n?”

“I love you!” You grinned at him from over the island counter.

You could see his ears go a little red at the tips and felt satisfied with the reaction.

You made sure the table was set to perfection before you took another glance at Malcolm and gasped.

“The toast is burning! **Mal!!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not steal, or repost without my permission!  
> I love getting kudos & comments, please tell me if you like my writing :)


End file.
